


Backstage Moments

by yourfriendlyneighborhoodanon



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Avengers Movies RPF, Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: First Time, High-school au, M/M, PWP, Sweet Sex, jock!chris, theater nerd!tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 15:36:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourfriendlyneighborhoodanon/pseuds/yourfriendlyneighborhoodanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and Chris have their first time in the empty theater backstage.  </p><p>Originally written for rangerdanger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backstage Moments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [townpariah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/townpariah/gifts).



Tom clutched Chris's forearms and leaned forward until their foreheads almost met. Chris's hands were tight around his waist, his fingers pressing firmly into the soft skin between Tom's ribcage and his hips. 

"Uh, Chris, wait. Wait just a second." Tom panted, shifting his weight slightly from side to side. He couldn't go far, trapped as he was by Chris's well-muscled arms around him. His knees were to either side of Chris's thighs, his body positioned above his slim waist and every time he moved he felt his friend's warm erection slide up against his ass. 

Chris was only a few years older than Tom and Tom was pretty sure Chris must have had sex before, but Chris was panting just as hard as he was and throwing quick nervous glances towards the stage door, even though they had "borrowed" the only key to the backstage area and made very sure it was locked before they undressed. Tom was the only one that ever stayed at school past 6 except people who had sports practices anyway, and they certainly wouldn't come into the theater at this hour. 

Chris had skipped practice to meet Tom here. He had stopped caring if his coach yelled at him for disappearing at odd times, he would rather meet Tom for icecream, or to kiss behind the bleachers or even just chat about homework or curfews than play anyway. These days he’d rather spend time with Tom than do almost anything.

Chris adjusted his grip on Tom's waist but didn't let go. "Tom, we don't have to do this... It's ok, I mean, if you don't want to..." Chris said it but he couldn't stop looking at Tom's cock, hard and pink and close to him. He glanced at the door again, just to try and pretend he wasn't thinking about what it would look like if Tom came all over him. 

"Stop looking over there, no one's coming." Tom scolded him, momentarily distracted until Chris groaned and moved under him, shuffling his feet closer so his knees pressed up against the back of Tom's thighs and his cock brushed up against Tom's body again. Tom closed his eyes and moaned softly. Chris swallowed hard. 

"Oh god, Tom, can I? I mean, I don't want to... Uh... If you don't want to... But, fuck, I mean, fuck not fuck, oh god." Chris turned almost as red as the brand new t-shirt he had been wearing earlier. His mouth was dry and he was having a hard time even getting words out, much less having them make any sense. He'd never been this aroused before, it was almost unbearable and now he looked like a complete idiot, and Tom was still sitting astride him rocking his hips back and forth in minute increments. Chris groaned in equal parts lust and disappointment. Tom was going to give up and leave now for sure. 

"Tom I'm sorry, I mean, I didn't mean..." But before he could finish the half-formed thought Tom shook his head from side to side with a short laugh. He covered Chris's mouth with one hand and reached behind him with the other, guiding Chris's cock towards his ass, slippery with lube. Chris's eyes widened and he tried to say something muffled through Tom's damp palm.

Tom smiled sheepishly and said quietly, "Shut up Chris." before sinking down fully onto Chris's cock. 

After that neither of them said anything coherent for a long time.

Tom's eyes fluttered as held himself still over Chris's lap, feeling the painful pleasurable stretch inside him. Chris concentrated hard on not moving, not thrusting up into Tom's body before he was ready. His fingers were making white circles in Tom's tanned skin, but he couldn't make himself let go. Tom's hand was still over his mouth, making it hard to breathe, but Chris didn't want him to take it away. Tom's hand was warm and damp from sweat and his breath against it. Chris moaned into it and felt the vibrations of his own voice coming back to him.

Tom was using his other hand to steady himself against Chris's stomach, pressing down into the soft curls of light hair that made a trail between Chris's navel and his cock. Chris could see Tom's muscles working, contracting and clenching as he adjusted. Tom's breath came in quick pants, and he seemed unable to stop the little noises and brief moans that came on each exhale. Chris thought it was incredibly beautiful, watching the tendons stand out in Tom's neck, and seeing his mouth work open in a little oval of desire. He didn't even dare look down, he knew he wouldn't be able to stop himself from thrusting up into Tom's stretched and flushed ass if he looked. He knew he didn't want to hurt Tom or push him but he just wanted to fuck him so badly. 

Tom's thighs were trembling, and just when Chris thought he couldn't stand it anymore and his thumbs were digging into Tom's body in a way that had to hurt he started to move. It was slow at first, so slow, slower than anything Chris had ever known, but it felt so good. Tom was bent over towards him, his damp curls falling along the sides of his face as he inched himself forward so Chris's cock slid almost all the way out and then back until Tom's lower back was pushing against Chris's knees behind him. Tom's hand tightened on his face and without thinking Chris licked his salty palm and worked his tongue over Tom's lifeline. Tom started in surprise and leaned backwards, unintentionally pressing his whole weight down onto Chris's flushed cock. 

Tom and Chris both yelped in surprise at the sensation and Chris couldn't help tilting his hips to angle himself into Tom's body. Tom gave a little sob but it was shock already giving way to pleasure. He started to move again, hungrily but still slowly, taking Chris's cock all the way into his ass before rocking himself forward again, helped by Chris's hands glued to his sides, pulling him up and down just a little bit faster each time. Tom knew Chris was eager to move, and he wanted that too but there was a beautiful simplicity to this languorous rhythm he was loath to abandon. 

Chris's face looked almost pained, frustration and arousal fighting in his expression. Tom wasn't faring much better, there were little tendrils of curly blonde hair plastered to his forehead and his high cheekbones were flushed to a bright pink hue. He almost doubled over and fell forward when Chris finally let go with one hand and moved it to stroke his cock. 

Chris loved the feeling of Tom's erection in his hand. It was something he had never imagined in any detail, even in all his secret fantasies about Tom's body, he never guessed it would be so long, or so smooth to the touch. Tom noticed him staring at it and blushed even further. He turned his head away, trying to hide his face even though his lanky body was arching up to meet Chris's grasp. 

"Ahh, Chris, don't... don't look at me... like that..." Tom covered his own mouth with his hand this time, abruptly insecure about his long, thin limbs, and ashamed by Chris's open gaze at his arousal. Tom knew it was way too late for such thoughts but he laughed nervously, trying not to think about the fact that it was Chris's cock he could feel buried deep inside his body. 

Chris grinned. Somehow it made him feel better to know that Tom could be embarrassed too. "Like what?" He rubbed his hand along the length of Tom's cock in an uneven pattern. Tom had stopped moving but Chris couldn't lose that warm friction so he pushed himself up into him as best he could from his seat trapped under Tom's long, skinny legs. 

Tom couldn't stop giggling. It was so weird. Chris, his friend Chris, nice Chris, athletic Chris, Chris the girls always smiled at and wanted to help with their homework Chris. He was his Chris, and he was boy Chris and now he was having sex with him for the first time Chris. He was groaning and pushing his cock into Tom's ass Chris, he was fucking him Chris. Just thinking about it made Tom giggle breathlessly, and he wiggled his ass a little bit just to feel Chris's cock slide around inside him, filling him up and pressing against his insides. Chris looked about ready to die. 

Tom wiggled obscenely and Chris could hear the slight squelching noise that his cock made where it met Tom's hole. He gulped audibly. Tom was giggling quietly and Chris didn't know if he was laughing at him or not. Chris felt his face warm with embarrassment again. "Tom, s-stop it, what are you doing?"

Tom stifled a laugh but then his face fell. "Do you want me to stop?" He held still, leaning towards Chris's face and Chris's cock slid all the way out of him.

Chris shuddered and almost cried. "God, Tom no, you're so confusing!"

"What? What do you want then?"

Chris made a helpless noise in his throat. He couldn't deal with this teasing, he was so hard and Tom was too. Chris whined quietly then it all burst out of him at once. "God, Tom I want to fuck you so much, I just want to be inside you and fuck you until you can't tease me any more and I know you won't change your mind and leave me all alone." He had started frustrated but ended miserable. Chris could feel tears just behind his eyes.

Tom's eyebrows looked like they were about to rise right off his high forehead and tangle in his blond curls. He was still sitting in Chris's lap, and all he managed at first was a quiet "Oh." And then his face opened up into a wide mischievous grin. "Oh. Chris." He put his hands on Chris's hips and leaned forward. "Chris, just do it. I want you to." He rapped a knuckle on Chris's forehead, still smiling. "How hard is that to understand?"


End file.
